Shadows Behind Death
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: Walking around the world is not all the same to every person... People walk learning different pains, happiness, sorrows, hatred and most importantly death. That was the way I wished to walk. But no matter where I am or how long time has past by, I cannot changed what I am or what I have done. I had no hope to live, but... Why? Why do you try to help me? AllenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Author note: _**

**_Okay! Another fan-fic! hope you enjoy this! I do not own Man! Thank you!_**

**_!~CTS :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fate**

_"What have you done?"_

_What have I done? _

_I was staring down at a pair of hands, with skin white as snow, but stained in a deep crimson red._

_"What have you done!?" _

_I looked up to meet his dark purple glares,_

_"I'll never forgive you for what you've done," _

_I sat on my knees and looked down at the moist, wet ground. My head dropped as so did tears. He gripped his blood covered chest that once held a deep gash. Now, only a light scar laid there with stained skin. _

_"I hate you," he muttered,_

_I closed my eyes and the final tear dropped,_

**_"Disappear,"_**_ I whispered_

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

* * *

As the wind blew, the chimes rang echoing through the streets of a quiet town. Very few people were out on the streets. Many stayed inside, crouching in fear from death. The sun began to set, lighting the sky in fervent, bright colors. Shades dropped and doors closed leaving it like an ghost town.

"Woah, they cleared out fast," Lavi commented at the hollowness of the town,

"Yeah," Allen's eyes roamed the place,

The town stood silent, until a loud shriek came out. The two exorcist ran to the cry and saw a women on the ground shaken by fear. They looked up to see a level 2 Akuma holding a person hostage. Without a waste, the two activated their innocence and dash toward the akuma. Allen grabbed the akuma by the head, pushing the akuma back. Lavi grabbed the person and back away. Within seconds, the akuma's soul was released.

Allen let out a sigh a relief and turned to the person,

"Are you-" he stopped in his senctence, "Lavi, where is that person?" Lavi looked around and came to realise that the person was nowhere in sight,

"Eh? Where did she go?"

"She? That person was a girl?"

* * *

"How could you loose her?!" a voice yelled,

I gave a quick glance back at the scene and walked away quickly. The hood off my cape kept my emerald green eyes covered, my long black hair tucked behind my ears and hidden. My eyes focused on the ground, I scurried quickly. Were those men enemies? Who were they? Where were they from? What were thoes weapons they hold? So many things rushed through my mind.

"Watch out!" I looked back to see another one of those creatures advance towards me.

"Innocence!" It screamed. I took a step back and my mouth opened. The creature threw it's fist at me, but before it even touched me, it scattered in to dust.

"Are you okay?" the white hair boy asked me, I took a step back and nodded. "That's good," he said with a smile.

Why is he smiling at me? I back away a foot back.

"Hm? What's wrong?" I looked down.

**_You spoke words... _**

I looked back and ran off.

"Hey-"

The voice echoed through my head, _he _was close.

I looked around the place and heard him laugh in my mind.

**_You won't find me, no matter where you search._**

I grabbed the side of my head feeling a tense pain.

**_I'm watching over you, _**

My turned up, the pain and his voice began to vanish. The surroundings darkened.

**_Shione._**

Then a bullet shot through me.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**_Chapter 2: Encounter_**

_My heart completely closed at the sight of bright red._

_I sat in the room with walls stained in red and shattered glass on the floor. Family picture on the ground, ripped to shreds, furniture throw to the side with tables and couches on their sides. My dark hair once long now cut unevenly and stained in red, my eyes empty without light. I lifted up my head half way at the two corpses lying in front of me. One lying on his back and a deep gash in his chest right above his heart, the other his eyes wide open on his stomach, he held a knife in one hand and a hand full of hair in the other. His eyes looked deep in to mine,_

_"You killed me," his eyes spoke_

_Hatred and sorrow, pain and anger, darkness and death… they all stood in this room,_

_Crawling over to the body on his back and cradled his head in my arms. I stared in to his lifeless eyes and touched his cold face. The clock ticked loudly… everything around me darkened and I went blind. Resting one hand on his chest, I leaned over to his left ear and sang softly. My purple iris glowed and slowly faded in to a bright green._

* * *

"Are you sure, Allen?"

My eyes weakly opened at the sound of voices, I turned my head to the light. It seemed to be midday, the sun shined so brightly that it warmed up the room. Slowly sitting up, my eyes roamed the place. A simply designed small room, a small bed, a small table next to the bed, a hospital possibly?

"Yes, I heard them say innocence,"

I turned my head towards the voices. Innocence? What are they talking about?

"Anyway, we'll have to ask her the details," another voice joined the conversation.

What was going on? What am I doing here? Why am I here and how long have I been here?

I put my hands on my chest. Then the memories flashed through my mind. I was chasing after him and… And… I was shot… in the chest. It was a large purple bullet… what was that?

I kept my eyes looking at the wound, not because I was surprised. It was because I was… disappointed. Death was something I could never come across, not matter how much I wished for my last breath. It was something I could never accomplish… The grip on the white shirt I wore tightened, I had to get out of here. I looked around for my metal armor and bag. They were sitting in the corner of the room on a chair. Pulling out the needles and iv drip from my arm, I threw off the covers and tried to go to my items. But the second I got on my feet, I dropped forward on to my legs. Damn, they're numb…

"I'll go check on her,"

I heard, my head turned towards the door and the white hair boy from before came in. He looked down at me in surprise,

"A-are you okay?"

He got down to me and helped me on to the bed. I was surprised, even though I couldn't show it… but why was this boy so kind to me?

"How do you feel?" he asked, I stared at him, "Eh- um…" he seemed a bit worried. Then I pointed at my bag, "Eh- what? Do you want me to get something?" I nodded once, he walked over to my bag and handed it to me. Pulling out a notepad and pen, I scribbled quickly on a clean sheet of paper,

_[I'm fine, thank you]_

"-, that's good. I'm Allen Walker. I'm an exorcist of the Black Order." He introduced himself,

I started to get curious of this boy,

_[I'm Sharon S. Schatten]_

"Sharon? Okay-"

"Oh, She's a cutie!" Our heads turned to the door where a red hair boy stood leaning against the wall. "I'm Lavi," he said with a light smirk. Allen let out a sigh,

"Anyway, Sharon," I turned my attention to Allen. "Can I ask you something?" I gave a nod, "Do you have an innocence?"

Innocence again? I just tilted head to the side,

"Allen, I think she doesn't understand?"

Then he lifted his left arm, it was a deep red color as if it was dipped in a pool of blood… and it looks inhumane… well, I'm not the one to say… I'm clearly not human…

Suddenly, his arm turned in to a large claw,

"This is an anti-akuma weapon, it is created by an innocence, innocence is-"

I reached out and rested my hand on his arm. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the energy flowing through his arm. It was if his arm had its own life, different from Allen's body… Slowly opening my eyes, I set my arm down and pulled out a small jar from my bag with a small bright light inside,

_[Are you talking about this?]_

They gave a nod to me,

"Yup, that's the innocence,"

I handed the jar to Allen,

_[I found it during my journey; I have no use for it. I can't even touch it,]_

"Eh- but…" Lavi didn't continue his sentence,

"Then how did you survive the akuma's bullet?" Allen asked, I stared at them contemplating to tell the truth or not. Finally, I lifted a piece of paper,

_[I'm a Necromancer,]_

Lavi's eyes widen, but Allen…

"What is a Necromancer?"

Lavi turned to him with a shock expression, I turned to Lavi and he stared at me,

"Do you want me to explain?" he asked, I gave a nod and he turned to Allen, "To put it simply, a sorcerer of black magic of the dead," he explained, "They can communicate with the dead, or sometimes bring back people from the dead," I nodded in agreement, Lavi seemed have quite a lot of knowledge,

"Sorcerer of the Dead?" Allen turned to me. Then this is when everything goes the way it normally would go. But before Allen could say anymore, Lavi spoke up.

"For now, let's have Hevlaska take a look at her," he suggested, "Maybe we'll learn a bit more from her," Allen turned to him and nodded,

"Yeah,"

What were they talking about now? I lifted my notepad again,

_[Where are we?]_

"Oh, we're at our 'home', the Black Order," Lavi told me.


	3. Chapter 3: Where does she belong?

_Chapter 3: Where does she belong?_

_**Authors Notes# Please Read!**_

_**Hello everyone! Finally the third chapter of this fanfict! I need to work on my other stories… um… In the beginning there are some He/His/Hims that are capitalized because they're talking about a specific person. If they are not capitalized, they are not talking about that certain person. And there are going to be a change of POV in this chapter. Oh, and Sharon's Last name, Schatten means Shadow in German. Just putting it out there.**_

_**Please Comment and tell me how you think of this story!**_

**I do not own Man. Thank You!**

**-CTS T^T**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Where does she belong?_**

_"Stay back!" He yelled, _

_I stood behind His shadows as He shielded me from the man advancing towards us. I crouched down and covered my eyes from my fear. _

_Why did this happen?_

_How did it turn in to this?_

_What did I do?_

_"Give that monster to me!" the man roared, _

_But He didn't move from His place. The man growled and ran to us. He let out a yell of pain and the sound of blood splatter went everywhere. Shock, opened my eyes and I looked up to Him. Dark red dripped from a sharp tip of a blade, exiting from His back. My eyes widen as the man pulled out the blade and He fell to His knees. He gave me a small glance back before falling back in front of me. I looked at the man and fear struck his eyes, his hands shook and his iris quivered. Immediately, that fear turned to hate and blame._

_"You made me do this!" he yelled, "You monster!"_

_I denied this and shook my head._

_"You beast!" the man raised his knife and I screamed loudly as lighting clashed down. Seconds later, that man laid dead next to His body…_

* * *

Pulling on a long pair of black pants and a white shirt, I placed back my metal armor and gauntlets. Tying back my hair in to a low ponytail, I put on my tactical belt. Letting out a light sigh, I took my cape and bag and looked out the window

* * *

-Few Hours Ago…-

* * *

Following Allen and Lavi down the place, I was standing on an elevating platform surrounded by nothing but darkness. My eyes didn't wander much, I didn't want to get involved in anything troublesome. I looked up at the Chinese guy standing on the platform with us,

"Hevlaska, we've brought someone!" Lavi yelled, "Oi~!"

Who is he screaming to?

Suddenly, I was lifted from the ground by transparent white hands, I looked up at a person… she didn't hold a human figure but, she was human… I envied her,

"So, how is she, Hevlaska? Is she an exorcist?" the Chinese man asked

So she was Hevlaska…

"No, she is not, she is not compatible with any innocence I have with me," she told them, "But…" She set me down, "You should be careful, Sorceress." She whispered in a quieter tone. "You mustn't look down on death," She started to fade back in to the dark, "Because, death will come after anyone in surprise, please be careful," the she faded in to the dark, leaving it silent again….

* * *

The Sun light crept through the window, as a bird sat there ruffling through it's wings. I got down on my knees and prayed, I prayed that He would leave this place alone and cause no harm to the people here… After the prayer, I got back on my feet and left the room. I can't stay in one place for too long, it's too dangerous. My eyes were focused on the ground the whole time, I had to find Him quickly. I was so walking quickly drowning in my own thoughts, I unintentionally bumped on to someone. My head slowly looked up to meet a pair of dark glares.

"Watch where you're going…" the man hissed. I back away a bit and lifted a peace of paper,

_[Sorry,] _

A vein started to pop on the side of this Asian's head. He had long hair and dark eyes, and looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Ah- Sharon!" My attention turned to Allen who was running towards me, "Ah- Kanda! Don't be mean to Sharon!" he yelled at the man,

"I wasn't, Bean Sprout," then the man walked away,

"My name is Allen!" he yelled back, but the man ignored him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Allen turned to me,

_[What's wrong?]_

"You're leaving?" He asked, I nodded and handed him a peace of paper.

_[I don't belong here,]_

"Eh, why?" I looked down at the ground.

_[It won't work out well,]_

I gave him a little bow.

_[Thanks for your help, Allen. Goodbye.]_

I walked passed him and whispered. A black cloud covered me and I stood outside of the place. Walking down to the edge of the cliff, I took another step and landed safely on the ground, I looked back at the place once more. Then walked away for good…

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

"Why?" I thought, I sat in the cafeteria wonder why Sharon didn't stay… My head leaned on one arm as the other hand was taping a finger on the table. I stared at the bowl of soup and sighed, "What did she mean by that?"

"Allen?" I looked up at Lenalee, "What's wrong?" She asked,

"Nothing…" I continued eating, but what Sharon said made me wonder even more about her. She looked really sad, she…

"Allen, Komui is calling you to his office!" Reever called,

"Oh- yes," I finished my bowl of soup and hurried off.

* * *

Sharon POV

* * *

Bells rang loudly resonating through the air to the town. It was nearly nightfall and I sat in a small hotel room. Lying on my back on the bed, I let out a small sigh. My mind was still distracted elsewhere thinking about Allen, I rolled on to my side and stared down. He really was a strange person, it's the first time I met a person like him. Drifting away in my thoughts, I fell in to a small slumber.

The same dream, the same time, it took place in the same place. The same dark room with no windows or doors, the same black room with only a chair and complete darkness. I sat in the middle of the room staring down at the dark ground, I just sit there for hours… even though I'm not waiting for anyone, I'm just sitting there in the dark abyss. As always alone and without a sound… this is where I belong, that's what I always thought.

Suddenly, a light tap on the door disturbed the dream. My eyes opened and I sat up from the bed, it was pitch black outside, who could it be at this time? The person knocked on the door again. I walked to the door and opened it carelessly. There stood a little girl with dark black eyes and purple hair, she looked up at me.

"Hey, can you help me please?" She asked. She stared at me and her face turned to a grin, "Necromancer," Then two large guns were pointed at me and the trigger went off. The windows shattered and the whole place was infected with poisonous gas. I stood in the same place, not moving in inch, the girl stared at me amused, "heh~" she looked back at the two akumas destroyed. "You're really strong aren't you?" she commented, "But-" suddenly, a hand impaled through my chest. I dropped forward on to the ground unable to move. The girl laughed and got down, "We'll have you come with us, Necromancer…" then I blacked out.

_"Sharon!"_

My eyes shot opened and my head was faced down to the floor. Lifting my head up, I tried to sit up but my whole body refused to move.

"Oh, you're awake," the girl stood in front of me. I tired to force my arm to move but it didn't budge, "Oh, I had your nerves damaged, so you can't move right now," She said with a smile. "Just sit there and get comfortable," She got up and spun on her heel spinning an umbrella around. "What should we do~?" I looked back at the ground and closed my eye. "What to do-"

"Road-tama!" The umbrella cried, "What are you planning now?!"

"Just something special~!" the girl laughed, "Adding a great twist,"


	4. Chapter 4: Granting Death

Chapter 4: Granting death,

* * *

_**Authors Notes# Please Read!**_

_**Hello! Finally the fourth chapter is out! Summer is almost over and I feel tired… I need to update my other stories… I'm not that excited for school, or starting a new busy schedule when Fall comes… High School isn't bad as Collage, I can understand because my sister who is in collage is becoming a Coffee addict on her Junior year... and she hates coffee. She doesn't sleep or eat unless you tell her to got do that stuff. So I'm busy here…**_

_**Anyway Please enjoy this New chapter and You're probably thinking where is this story going? Don't worry, I'm thinking that as well. Well, enjoy! And please leave comments and opinions.**_

_**I do not own Man except for my OC's!**_

_**Thanks Again!**_

_**CTS T^T**_

* * *

_It was a silent night, sitting near the fireplace with my head resting on His lap. He wrapped a warm towel around me to dry myself from the pouring rain. We sat there peacefully in our home on this dark cold night. He patted my head as He hummed a small tune to me,_

"_Are you warm?" He asked, I nodded and looked up at Him. He smiled and continued humming the tune to me. _

_It was warm… being surrounded by kindness and the one who I can call family. I was happy… really happy… but…._

_Someone knocked loudly on the door, He got up and walked to the door. I got up and followed Him, the air suddenly felt tight and hard to breathe. A loud knock hit the door again,_

"_Coming-" before He even touch the door the door shot opened letting in a forceful, chilled wind in to the warmth. A tall man stood there with a dark face, lighting clashed revealing his face. He was the farmer who lived nearby… why was he here? "What are you doing here?" He calmly asked. The farmer didn't reply, but started to take a step closer to us. We backed away slowly as well, "Um…" then he pointed at me,_

"_Her…" he spoke quietly. Then he grabbed me by the head and threw me to the ground._

"_Sharon!" He yelled, the man pushed Him away and advanced towards me. The farmer grabbed me by the hair and pulled out a knife. My eyes widen, and I began to shake. He put the edge of the knife to my cheek, blood dropped down from my cheek. He lifted the blade above him looked down at me,_

"_Sharon!" The farmer was shoved back and I fell back on to the ground. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "Hurry," He rushed me to the back of the house. He blocked the door and looked back at me, "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Sharon," I gripped the back of his shirt and nodded. _

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Lavi let out a slow and high whistle as he observed the place,

"What a mess," He commented,

We stood in a hotel room that was recently attacked by attacked by akumas. The window shattered, the floor covered in ashes. But there were no human remains in this room. I turned to the owner of the hotel,

"Who was staying in this room?" I asked,

"A young girl, about your age… she long black hair with green eyes. She didn't speak and had strange armor on," the owner described

My eyes widen,

"Sharon was here?"

"Seems so," Lavi got up and looked around the place, "But why would Akuma attack her? It too strange to be a coincidence."

I looked down and thought about it, it was strange. Sharon doesn't hold an innocence shard anymore. What reason would Akuma have to attack her?

"Oi, Allen. Check this out," I looked up and Lavi stood at the bed. I looked over and saw a blood stained message carved in,

_Hurry up, Allen. She's waiting…_

"Wha-" Suddenly shadows came out of nowhere and engulfed the room whole.

* * *

Sharon's POV

* * *

My surroundings were pitch black yet, I could see the pink and white tiled floors of this dimension. My arms and legs were restrained, my body still unable to move. I was completely captured. My expressionless face looked up at the creatures that were left to keep an eye on me. I didn't have time for this, I had to hurry to find him.

"Morning, Necromancer!" the girls face peered in front of me. "Did you sleep well?"

I didn't reply, I just stared at the girl. She sighed and spun around,

"I have news for you," She stated, "A few people are looking for you, exorcist of the Black Order. You know Allen Walker, right?" My eyes widen a bit. She broke out in to laughter, "You just let your emotions waver!" She leaned over me with a smirk, "This is so~ fun!" I looked away and hid my eyes under my bang.

Why was Allen involved in? Why does this girl know him? What is she?

"Hurry up, Allen. Or she's going to be in big trouble."

The girl spun around swinging the talking umbrella around. My eyes were kept on the ground. I had to escape out of here, I can't waste anymore time.

"Don't waste your time," Suddenly, I was hit on the side of the head and thrown to my side. "You can't escape," the girl told me. "You've got to listen and play by my rules," She grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head up. "Or else-" With that second, the ropes ripped and the girl was forced away from me,

"Or else what, young lady?" my eyes widen at the sound of the voice and I looked up to the dark purple eyes. "Don't lay a hand on her, she's playing my game right now," He hissed. His long dark bangs were brushed to his side as He got down on one knee, "Che, you cause too much trouble," He muttered. Suddenly, blood splattered all over me and He dropped forward on top of me. Lifting my head I saw one of the creatures with a gun hole that was freshly fired,

"Who the hell is this guy?" the girl asked. "He just came in and easily died-" she was cut off by a dark gesture coming from every corner.

"I like your taste, Little girl." Slowly pulling Himself up, His skin turned back to His usual color and the wound vanished leaving a blood stained shirt with a bulled hole through His heart. "But, you can't kill me that easily," He turned to the girl and put His hands in His pockets. The girl frowned and glared at Him,

"What the hell are you, exactly?" she asked resting on the umbrella. She had her legs crossed, resting one elbow on her leg while supporting her head up,

"It wouldn't be fun if I just told you would it?" He said with a smirk.

The girl grinned and sat up straight, standing on the umbrella she put her hand out,

"Kill him." She ordered. Immediately, the creature obeyed and shot right at Him. He didn't have to move, all the bullets missed him. He looked up with amusement in His eyes,

"No good, you'll never have a chance," He laughed. He slowly started advancing towards her. Staring at his back it was exactly like it was the last time we actually were together. I had to stop him. With every step He took towards that girl, the more bullets were fired. Once managed scrape His shoulder but He still continued to advance towards her. I pulled myself together and took a deep breath. I clenched my fist and hesitated but… then shut my eyes and opened my mouth.

Suddenly, the air got silent, the sound of the shooting halted and the girl froze dropping on to the ground. The creatures behind her turned to ash.

"Road-tama!" the umbrella cried.

A second later, He dropped on to the ground as well. Getting on to my feet, I walked over to them. The girl started cackling.

"That was amazing, Necromancer," She sat up with a dark look in her eyes. I was shocked, "But, this is my dimension, you can't kill me in here."

"Damn…" He muttered coughing out blood. I turned back to Him and he threw glares wiping his mouth. "I didn't think you'd actually say something," I frowned a bit. Suddenly, He lunged towards me punching me in the stomach, "Stay out of this and go back to sleep," He hissed. Letting out a small choke, I fell on to my knees and black out in seconds.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

Standing in complete darkness, I tapped my foot on the solid ground. Eyes focused on the ground, I clenched my fist.

"Oi, Chibi," I looked up and the man came towards me with Sharon resting in his arms.

"Sharon…" I ran to him taking her,

"Now keep your part of your promise," he hissed.

Sharon was unconscious covered in a few scratches and bruises.

"Just remember,"

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and glared at me with blood red eyes.

"If anything happens to her next time, I'll kill you along with her,"

My eyes widen in shock. He pushed me back and turned away,

"Just walk till you see the light, you'll get out of here where your friend is," a portal opened in front of him.

"Just wait," he slightly turned his head back to me, "Who are you?" there was a moment of silence, but he turned away,

"Ask her, she'll tell you,"

Before he could leave, a long thin arm grasped his sleeve. He turned back to Sharon who stared at him with sadness in her eyes. Immediately, with out hesitation, he swatted her hand away and glared at her,

"Don't get a head of yourself," he growled. "I only helped you back there because someone was interfering with our game." Sharon pulled her hand back and looked down hiding her eyes, "I still hate you and I won't ever forgive for what you've done. Don't ever forget that." He muttered. He turned away and muttered a curse under his breath before disappearing before us.

_"If you want to stop me, then kill me."_


	5. Chapter 5: All in Blue

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Okay! Change in POV of the flashbacks! Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

_**And, some new OCs! Yay!**_

_**Man, I got to get working on my own original stories. I'll be updating more soon!**_

_**Thanks you for those who have been commenting and reading my fanfic, I really appreciate it!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_** CTS TT^TT**_

* * *

Chapter 5: All in Blue

"Wha-" Suddenly shadows came out of nowhere, engulfing the room whole in complete darkness. My surroundings got silent and there was nothing but darkness around me.

_"Lavi?" I called, but he was nowhere in sight_

_"Che- she's not here," a voice spatted_

_I looked up to a tall dark hair male with purple eyes. His eyes were stern and blood stained his shirt._

_"Wha-" he turned to me and leaned over me,_

_"Who the hell are you, Bean-sprout?"_

_I felt the corner of my mouth twitch,_

_"B-bean-sprout?" he stared at me,_

_"Oi, bean-sprout... Have you seen the necromancer?" he hissed,_

_"Eh?"_

_He grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and lifted me from the ground to his height,_

_"I'm talking about the brat with long black hair and strange armor!" He yelled. My eyes widen._

_"You know Sharon?" his eyes began to glow._

_"How do you know that name?" Before I could reply, I was thrown to the side and an Akuma bullet shot through his chest. My eyes widen as he dropped to his knees coughing blood._

_"Damn," I got up activating my innocence._

_"Stay down, bean-sprout." The man slowly got back on his feet wiping his mouth. His body glowed and his wounds healed quickly, "Immortals can't die," he looked back at the Akuma and his eyes glowed red. "Let's make a deal, I'll save her just this once, if you keep her safe and out of these pain in the ass nuisances,"_

_"Eh?"_

_He looked back at me with a glare,_

_"Ah- yes." He smirked and looked forward,_

_"Good," then he headed straight towards the Akuma, _

* * *

The halls stood silent, my eyes focused on the wooden floor.

"What was he?" I questioned, "Was he a necromancer like Sharon?"

Memories of last night flashed through my mind,

"Don't get a head of yourself,"

**_"I still hate you and I won't ever forgive for what you've done."_**

**"Don't ever forget that."**

Letting out a deep sigh, I looked up at the ceiling,

"Why were you sad, Sharon?"

Suddenly, Lavi rushed down the stairs.

"Allen! She's gone!" he yelled. My eyes widen,

"Eh?"

"She's not in her room!"

Without a waste, I turned and ran out the room.

* * *

Sharon's POV

* * *

It was peaceful… unusually peaceful… the sky was cloudless and life around me stood lively and well. Staring at the ground, my eyes wondered endlessly confused and lost. Why did He save me? He could have killed me back there, but why? I grabbed my head and looked down.

"Sharon S. Schatten?" A voice called,

I looked up at a man in a long blue coat with gold lining and a matching hat that usually covered his sapphire eyes. But, he removed his hat and brushed his dark brown bangs to the side,

_[Hal B. Diederich, it's been a while]_

"This is where you have been? I was worried you have lost-" I got up and embraced him. He looked at me with surprise, "You've met him?" I looked away and nodded. He let out a sigh and sat down on to the bench, "Did he say something to you?" I sat back down next to him,

_[The same words as before,]_

He sighed again and dropped his head. "I see," he looked up at my arm, "You've been caught in quite a lot of trouble again, haven't you?" I didn't reply. "Please don't pull anything rash, Camilla will be enraged again." I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"Sharon!" I heard.

I looked back and saw Allen running around in the crowd of people. He looked around and turned to me. Quickly turning away, I pulled my hood up.

"A friend?" I got up and pulled his arm, "Sharon?" I tugged on his arm and pulled him up on to his feet. "Hey-" Without a waste, I started running, "H-hey! What's wrong? Sharon?"

I rushed to a quieter and abandoned place of the town. Taking a look around the place once more, I let out a small sigh. But suddenly, a firm grasp took my wrist. I looked back at Allen, who was gasping for breath.

"I… f-finally… f-found you…" he dropped his head and took a deep breath, "You can't run out like that, Sharon." He looked up at me with a smile, "You're still injured, you need to rest," my eyes widen. '

Why is he standing in front of me again?

Why is he smiling at me?

I tried to pull away but was suddenly pulled me over Hal's shoulders. Looking over my shoulder, I looked up at Allen and Hal,

"Which way to the hospital?"

"Eh- this way…" Allen pointed. I grabbed Hal's back and pinched him, He looked back at me with a stern look.

"Just shut up and stay still," he muttered, "He's already involved," my eyes widen and my grip weakened. Dropping my head downwards, I didn't fight back anymore.

* * *

Allen's POV

* * *

Sharon just became silent. Well, she normally is silent, but- well- she just became still and distant even more than usual. She was carried back to the hospital by the man and was put in her bed. The man turned to me and took his hat off,

"I apologize about her behavior," he turned to me, "I'm Hal B. Diederich." He introduced himself,

"I'm Allen Walker," I told him, "Um… how do you know Sharon?" I asked a bit uneasily.

"We traveled together for a short time," He sat down on the chair and sighed, "Putting that aside, what about you?" he asked,

"Eh?"

"Why do you get yourself involved with Sharon?"

"What do you mean? I'm just helping-"

He sighed and put down his staff next to him,

"I'm going to say this because Sharon is thinking the same thing," he began, "Don't get too involved with her. Or it's just best to stay away from her," Our surroundings got silent as my eyes widen at his words. Why would he say that? Is Sharon that dangerous?

"Oi, Oi, Hal. Isn't that a bit harsh?" a voice asked.

We looked to the side and a girl in a red. Head to toe she wore a bright red. Except for her hair, it was white like snow. Looking up under her red hood revealing her silver blue eyes, and gave Hal a grin.

"Cami, what are you doing here?"

"If you noticed earlier, he's already involved." She informed ignoring his question,

"I know, Cami." Hal leaned against the wall, "That's why I'm preventing anymore damage."

Damage? What is he talking about?

The girl let a laugh and sat next to him,

"You're so hard headed," She laughed at Hal and walked close to him. She turned towards me, "Hey, Midget,"

"Midget?" why was she calling me midget? She's shorter than me… "Ah-yes?"

"You came in contact with **_him_**, didn't you?"

"Camilla," Hal got up,

"Him?" my eyes widen, "That man?"

Finally, maybe I can get some answers about him.

"Yup, The Shadow Knight." She sighed, "What did he say?" I looked down remembering his words,

"He asked me to protect Sharon,"

Camilla's eyes widen and she looked over to Hal. Hal gave her a strong nod and she turned to him with a gasp,

"Why would he protect her? And, leave her to this midget?"

"I'm not a midget!" I yelled, she turned to me and sighed,

"You, what do you know about Shi- Sharon?" She asked. She was serious, "So?"

"She's a necromancer, she can't talk and…" I tired thinking back, but I barely knew her.

"Did she tell you that?" Camilla asked,

"No, but it seemed like it." She looked to the side,

"Anything else?"

"No… not really,"

"Really, then Sharon will tell you everything soon-" Camilla froze in the middle of her sentence and looked out the window,

"What's wrong?" she didn't reply, "Cami-"

She walked to the window and stayed silent,

"Hey," Hal walked over to her and shook her shoulder, "What's wrong-"

"Hal, we should stay here for a while," she finally said, "We'll take turns watching over Sharon and him," Hal looked out the window and nodded with agreement,

"I understand," Camilla turned and walked down the hall to Sharon's room,

"You stay here with him," she ordered, then walked in to the room closing the door behind her. Hal let out an exasperated sigh,

"What was that about?" I asked. He sat down and put his hat beside him,

"The chessboard was turned," he muttered,

"Eh?"

* * *

~*~ Change of POV

* * *

The sun quickly subsided as the shroud of night crawled upon the world. The halls of the hospital stood silent as a sly shadow crept through the darkness. As each second past, the shadow got closer and closer to the fifth door on the left. Four doors, three doors, two doors… standing behind the last door, the knob was turned creaking the door open. Inside the room, there was no one but a single bed with soul sleeping there. Brushing a lock of golden yellow behind the ear, a pitchfork was lifted. A piercing sound shot through the bed but not a satisfying result.

"What about the order, Eliza Z. Erna?"

The girl turned back to the figure dressed in red. Dropping her hood to reveal her silver locks of hair. Lightning clashed and the thunder echoed through the halls,

"It's unlike you to break rules of our elders,"

The girl gave Camilla a dark grin and pulled out her pitchfork from the bed. Throwing back another lock of her hair back she turned facing Camilla.

"I see you changed your looks again, Camilla C. Frauke." Camilla gave a smirk.

"Yeah, but red isn't my thing," Camilla snapped her fingers and her red dress and cloak turned to a dark blue dress with dark brown boots, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail by a blue ribbon. "I still prefer the Countess in Blue," A magic circle appeared by her side and the room glowed with a bright blue lights, "Engel Narben," She whispered.

The bright light engulfed the halls and bright blue flames broke out of every window.


	6. Chapter 6: Necromancer in action

_**Chapter 6: Necromancer in action**_

_**Sharon's POV**_

_Sitting quietly on the bed, my eyes stared at my hands._

**_"I still hate you and I won't ever forgive for what you've done. Don't Ever forget that." _**

Clenching my fist, I closed my eyes.

_ The door opened and closed silently. I didn't bother look up._

_"Hey, ain't that a bit cold." My eyes immediately opened and turned to Camilla who was strangely dressed in a deep red color. "Hey, Sharon." She walked over to me. _

_[You've changed your looks again, Cami.]_

_She gave me and smile, "Just trying out a new things,"_

_[I like you're other clothes better,]_

_She laughed and nodded her head. "True," She sat by my bed and sighed. "Is it true?" She asked, "You can't speak now?" I looked down and shook my head, "I see…" was all that came out of Camilla's mouth. She jumped on to her feet and walked to the window, "Damn those elders! They're way to strict!" I lifted a sheet of paper. She turned back to me,_

_[Don't say that. I've got what I deserved,] _

_She gave me a frown, "Sharon… you…"_

_[Don't worry,]_

_Her eyes widen at the last sheet,_

_[I'll stop him.]_

* * *

At the sound of fire bursting, my mind and body awoke from it's deep slumber. Sitting up, I looked out the window to see blue flames out of a hospital room,

"Don't worry, Cami is alive." I turned to Hal, who was sitting on a stool, "Geez, overdoing it again." I looked around the room, "What's wrong?"

[_Where is Allen?]_

"Oh, him?" Hal nudged his head to the side. I turned my head and saw Allen sleeping on the ground with Lavi.

[_You put him to sleep?_]

"The whole town. We can't have an outsider see our battles," Getting out of bed, I walked over to him. "We also emptied the whole hospital," I patted Allen's head slowly, "Are you feeling pity?"

[_Yes_]

Then another loud crash came out of the floor,

"Geez, Cami. I told her to not make so much ruckus," I put my hand out and whispered quietly. A small light shimmered around me as my armor and black dress came back on, "Are you going?"

[_Yes_]

Hal smirked and got up, "Okay, I'll go with you,"

[No, please stay here just in case]

I looked down at the two,

"Fine, I understand,"

I nodded and walked out the room. Walking slowly down the halls, I focused on the path in front of me. The closer I got to the floor, the tighter the air became. I came to the second floor and observed the disordered hall. Doors broken down, flames coming out of rooms as trails of black were carved in to the ground. The battle was just recent,

"Sharon!" I turned and deflected the shards of black aimed towards me. Camilla came to me now in her usual outfit. "Sharon, are you okay?" I nodded,

[Yes, I am fine.]

I glanced to the figure behind her. Greeted by a glare of red eyes, the figure smirked,

"You've finally shown yourself, Sharon S. Schatten," Eliza cackled. "I've been waiting for you," I took a step towards her as she pointed her weapon towards me. Halting, purple words surrounded me,

[Go back, Eliza Z. Erna. I have no intention-]

She lashed her blade forward as shards of black crystals came towards me. Without moving an inch, the shards shifted past me hitting the wall behind Camilla and I.

"Shut up, I'm not here to chat." I looked back to Camilla,

"Sharon?"

[Please stay back, Cami]

Camilla just gave a nod and backed away. Turning towards Eliza, I took another few steps towards her. Eliza threw a smirk as her lustful eyes glowed.

"Aren't you going to come?" She asked. I didn't reply, "Fine, then let me be the one to strike!" She put out her hand as the lighting clashed. Orbs of fire came towards our way, but all were blocked by a simple ward and thrown back to her. As the clouds of smoke covered the sight ahead, I kept my eyes stern.

"D-did you do it-" Then a long blade flew out of the smoke. Attempting to block the blade I set open another ward, but the blade flew past me causing my shoulder to split. With no show of pain or any emotion, I let my broken shoulder guard drop and clatter on the ground.

"Sharon!" Camilla yelled.

An abrupt cackle came out as Eliza stepped out of the smoke clutching her left arm.

"That's all?" she asked with crazed eyes, "Is that all you can do, Necromancer?" she chortled. She put her hand out and began shooting an endless shower of shards.

I looked back to Camilla and she nodded.,

Actions were meaningless in this situation. She has clearly blocked out her ears from logic and sense.

I walked towards her step by step slowly. As I advanced towards her, more gashes and cuts were made. Leaving a trail of red behind, I continued advancing towards her.

"Cami! What's going on?" I heard Hal's voice,

"Idiot! Cover your ears!"

"Wha-'

"Hurry!"

I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth. The air became silent and still. Eliza's eyes widen as she dropped on to her knees. Puking blood to the ground, she held her stomach. Watching her in her weak state, I advanced toward her pulling out my weapon from my sleeve.

Necromancer… Sorcerers of death. A well known name is Death God. A reaper… The weapon only fit for one… a scythe… let it's blade glow bright red as it stain my path, let black claws hold on with a tight grip.

This scythe is my path. Walk on the bloodstained path as I'm restrained by darkness. The fate I chosen to walk. Pain and hatred. Sadness and Darkness. I have chosen to hide emotions.

Lifting my scythe, I looked down at Eliza.

My pain won't disappear, my soul will never rest. Until, I stop him.

Swinging down, the figure was sliced in half. A scream was led out as the body disintegrated to dust. Taking in a deep breath, my scythe drew back in to my sleeve. Turning back, I walked back to Camilla and Hal.

It was finally over… or I thought so,

A faint laugh was heard as a wind piercing sound past through me. Before I could even move, blood escaped, splattering all over the walls and ground from the deep gash with a silver blade exiting it. Spitting blood to my boot, I was thrown forward.

"Sharon!"

Eliza cackled as she looked down at me. "Finally! Finally I look down at you," She stomped on my over my wound. Without the slightest show of pain, I stared at her crazed look.

"Stop it!" Camilla ran at her and shot her back with Engel Narben. Eliza throw to the wall with deep wounds, Hal threw daggers, pinning her shoulders and hands to the wall, "Sharon," Slowly sitting up, I looked up at her, "Are you okay?" Camilla asked. I gave and nod and slowly got up. Eliza struggled and screamed,

"Damn it!"

"Sharon, you should-" I put my hand out releasing her. "Sharon-" But the knives stretched and curved wrapping around her body restraining her arms and legs. The two looked at me in shock.

"Sharon?"

[_Take her back to the Elders, they pick her punishment_.]

I looked back at the flames and they went out in a flash. Turing away, I headed down the stairs.

"Wait! Necromancer!" Eliza screamed. Ignoring her, I continued on. "I said wait!" Then a black shard came fly towards me again.

"Sharon!"

Then bright red flew the air and my eyes widen as a sudden memory flashed in my mind. Red mixed and stained white hair as the body fell to the ground,

"Allen!" I heard. Lavi came to aid him.

"Oi, Midget!" Camilla and Hal came. "Oi!" I got down and saw the shard sink in to his wound. "What is that?"

"Poison shard?"

Allen's face looked pale and painful. Quickly, without a second thought, I took off my gauntlet and put my hand over his wound. As the dark energy escaped to my hand, the opened wounds slowly began to seal. When the wound was completely closed, Allen's face relaxed and he opened his eyes.

"Sharon," He sat up, "Are you okay?" He asked. He looked worried. Putting my gauntlet back on, I nodded. He let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good,"

"Are you okay, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, why?" I got up and moved my wrist. My hands quivered,

"S-Sharon… you…"

Magic words surrounded me,

[_Please do not mind me. I am fine._]

"But-" I put my hand out and looked down at the ground with sadden eyes. For I have again involved innocent people into the other world…


	7. Chapter 7: In the memories

**_Chapter 7: In the memories_**

_As the warm wind blew, He hummed a small tune as He hung the white sheets to dry out in the sun. It was a warm sunny day with peace and tranquility. As the last sheets of laundry was put up, He wiped his forehead and looked up at his effort,_

_"Phew, finally done." _

_A sudden gust of wind blew, blowing the sheets forward in to his face._

_"Whoa-"_

_ Pushing the sheets down, He laughed to himself. But He stopped hearing the wood creaking from behind. He turned back to the small girl, dressed in a plain white dress. She stared at him with her expressionless purple eyes as her long locks of raven black hair flew back, danced and twirled in the wind. Fully turning His body to her, He gave her a warm smile,_

_"You're finally awake," He walked over to her, "How do you feel?" The girl showed no expression, but appeared to be disappointed. "Hm?" He waited another moment, "You can't talk?"_

_The girl nodded,_

_"I see… do you have a name?"_

_The girl shook her head._

_"Oh," He scratched the back of his head, a bit troubled by the situation. He let out a sigh, then smiled, "Okay then…, are you hungry?" The girl looked up at him and nodded, "Then let's have lunch."_

* * *

Opening my eyes to the crack of sunlight, I slowly sat up from the warm bed. Looking at my hands, I blinked a few times. The shaking and pain has stopped.

Oh, hello. I'm Sharon S. Schatten. I am a necromancer…

Anyway… I am right staying at the Black Organization of Exorcist. After that incident with Eliza, Hal B. Diederich and Camilla C. Frauke had explained everything that was needed to be and left me in the care of the Black Order and now they have set out on their own paths and are back on their journeys. Two of them are both very important people to me… but they will be in danger if they are with me… I can't let that happen_…_

* * *

_*~* Flash back Day after Hospital Incident_

* * *

_"You can leave Eliza with us," Hal told me, "We'll have watched carefully."_

_[That will be good,]_

_Hal turned to Allen, "Allen Walker,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Please take care of Sharon,"_

_"Yes,"_

_Camilla looked up at me, "Do you really have to go?" Camilla asked. "You could come with us, Sharon."_

_I shook my head,_

_[I have my responsibilities, as so do you,]_

_She frowned. I took her hand and smiled lightly whispering to them._

_"_," Camilla and Hal's eyes widen. Suddenly, Camilla pulled me to her and cried,_

_"You idiot," She cried, "Don't scare me like that," I hugged her back and patted her back, "When this ends, we'll be back together," I nodded._

_Hal looked down and cleared his throat,_

_"Time to go, Cami,"_

_"Fine," She stood up and wiped her tears, "Take good care for her, Midget!"_

_"I'm not a midget, I'm All-"_

_"Yeah, Yeah."_

_"Take care, Sharon," _

_I nodded._

_I waved and watched them board the train. As the train left the station, I put my hand down and looked up at the sky. For this was only the beginning of a great catastrophe._

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I stared at my shaking arm. Letting out a deep sigh, I put my hand over my stomach where it once held a deep wound. Not even a scar was left now… Slowly getting up, I walked to the door as my black evening gown turned in to my usual uniform. Before I reached the door, a knock came from the other side,

"Sharon?" I heard Allen call, "Are you up?" Taking the door knob, I opened the door and looked up at the white hair boy. "Good Morning, Sharon." He greeted warmly.

[Good Morning, Allen.]

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded in response.

"Okay, then let's go eat," He suggested, "After that, I'll give you a tour around here." I nodded again.

As we walked down the hall, I walked behind him with a short distance between us. Staring at his back, my eyes slightly softened.

"Okay, here's the diner!" I looked around the large room filled with many people in white coats happily eating their food. Allen and I stood in line. "The cook here is really good. Is there something you want to eat?"

[Not really.]

"R-really…" Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Allen-kun!" A very flamboyant man greeted him, "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Hm… curry, meat pasta, meat bun, omelet-" A very large list came out from his mouth. I'm guessing that thing called "Innocence" really consumes much of his energy.

"Okay, what about you, sweetie?" The man asked. I looked up at man and wrote my order down.

[Toast, eggs, fruit salad with milk please]

The man stared at me, "Allen-kun, she's adorable!" He suddenly squealed, "What's your name?"

[Sharon, Sharon S. Schatten]

"What a lovely name, welcome to the Order!" Then the man ran off.

Once our food was served, we sat down at open seats. I put my hands together and prayed before eating. Allen was already scarfing down plates of curry and rice.

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi called out, "oh, hey, Sharon!"

I looked back at him.

[Hello, Lavi]

"Hello, Allen-kun," A girl with twin tails greeted with a smile. She turned to me, "Hello." I nodded my head slightly as a greeting to her, "I met you before but never introduced myself, I'm Lenalee Li, Sharon-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded again.

[Pleasure to me you as well.]

After my breakfast, I was given a tour around the order.

"And this is the library," Allen told me showing me the large shelves full of books. "If you get lost ask anyone here for help. Everyone is very kind here." He spoke, "Minus one." I stared at him slightly confused. "Just beware of Kanada, he's a Oni-"

"Is there something you need to say, Bean-sprout?"

"It's Allen, Bakanda!"

"Shut up, you're annoying." The man called Kanda spatted towards Allen, before walked away. Waiting a few minutes for Kanda to go away, Allen turned to me.

"Be careful, okay?"

I gave a quick nod.

"Allen, Supervisor is calling you, you have a mission!" A man called out.

"Ah, wait a minute. I'll be there right away." He turned to me, "Sorry, I have to go. I'll finish the tour when I get back. Or do you want Lenalee or Lavi to give you a tour." I shook my head.

[I can wait till you come back.]

"Okay… can you get back to your room on your own?"

[Don't worry, I know the way back.]

"Okay, I'll be going."

[Be careful.]

Allen smiled, "Yeah." My eyes slightly widened at the familiar smile like **_He_** used to give to me. Watching his back as he left the room, I waved at him slowly. Putting my arm down, my eyes looked down to the floor.

I have to protect him… no matter what, I have to. Turning on my heel, I started heading back to my room.

"Ah, Sharon, there you are!" I looked back to Lenalee, "Can you help me for a bit?" She asked. I turned and nodded.

We headed to the kitchen getting trays of black liquid in mugs.

"We're going to deliver these to everyone in the science department." She explained. I nodded to state I understood. Lenalee smiled, "Thanks."

We walked down to the lower floors as we carried the trays. We walked in to a large study, with many men in white coats resting their heads on the long table scattered with many papers and books.

"We brought you coffee!" Lenalee announced.

"Yes!"

"Thank you, Lenalee and…" All eyes turned to me.

"Oh, she's Sharon. Allen-kun's friend."

"Oh, she was the one here before. Nice to meet you, I'm Reever." I bowed my head lightly, so I wouldn't spill the liquid.

"She's a cute one."

"Is she an exorcist?"

"No, Hebraska said she's not one."

"Really, well, nice to have you on board, Sharon." Reever told me.

"Yeah, I hope we get along!" A man with large round lenses on spoke with energy.

I nodded and handed everyone out their drinks. After that was down, I headed back to the library. Walking down the aisles of books, I stopped and looked at a familiar looking spine of a book.

_The Knight of Lights Realm_

Many nostalgic memories flooded immediately. All the memories before **_that _**night, all the light that vanished… it all came back by that one title.

Taking the book out of its place, I flipped through the pages. He read this to me a long time ago…

The story of the young knight traveling, through scorching deserts as she climbing to the high peaks of mountains and crossing the endless forests. And after her long journey, she finally reaches the holy land where light use to once shine over the people was stolen. In that land, she was given her task to save the people of the land.

Her name was Sharon, she held courage, strength and wisdom. Her charisma and pride brought back hope to the people.

I wished to be like her once long ago…

* * *

~*~ Change of POV

* * *

Sharon sat in the library all day reading the same book over and over to herself. She never left and sat on the floor reading. Her green irises raced through each page and she flipped through each page quickly.

_"Sharon? Do you like that name?" _

There was a faint laugh.

_"Okay, starting from today, you're Sharon." _

Closing the book, Sharon closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Sharon!" He walked around his backyard, calling for the small girl, "Where are you?" he called out. _

_Walking to his garden, he stopped and his eyes widened by surprise. The flowers and plants that never fully grew were in full bloom and bared fruit. Lush green grass blew in the wind bringing the sweet smell along. In the middle of the garden, a girl in a white summer dress sat staring at the white flower. _

_"Those are orchids, they're they symbol of mature charm," He told her crouching next to her, "White orchids mean innocence and sweetness." He smiled at her, "It fits you perfectly." The girl turned to him and pointed at herself. He laughed and nodded, "yeah." He patted her head and got up looking around the garden in awe. "This is amazing," He walked around and turned to her, "Did you do all of this?" She hesitated for a few seconds before nodding to him, "Then let's have some tea then." He told her with a smile._

* * *

Opening her eyes, she looked down to the cover of the book and saw drops of water sitting on the title. Her eyes slightly widened.

"Sharon?" She looked up to Allen. His eyes widened, "What happened?" Sharon shrugged.

[I don't know…]

Allen got down to her and wiped her tears, "There, all better." He looked up to her and smiled, "Right, Sharon?"

_"Right, Sharon?"_

A soft resemblance came in to her mind and she nodded. Allen got up and put his hand out. Sharon took his head and got up.

"Ah! Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" Allen said holding his stomach.

Sharon nodded and walked along Allen, leaving the book behind.


	8. Chapter 8:

**_Chapter 8: The Necromancer out on a mission_**

_Dragging her bare feet on the rough and dry ground, she breathed heavily and dryly under the blazing sun. Wobbling side to side, her vision blurred as the heat began to take her._

_Finally, she dropped to the ground, her so throat dry she couldn't let out a chock. She was so thirsty and dehydrated, no tears could come out. Her eyes became dull and she lost consciousness on the road._

_In the distance, a young boy walked carrying a basket barely full of food and crops to sell. Wiping the sweat off his chin, he pulled the basket up and continued walking in the hot weather._

_"Hm?" He saw the body lying on the ground and his eyes widened, "Ah!" Running to the girl's side, he got down and picked her up from the dirt road, "Hey! Are you okay?" The girl didn't respond and remained limp in his arm. Putting his basket down, he took out a small barrel and cracked it open. Taking a scoop of water in to his hand, he brought it to the girl's mouth. _

_Feeling the cold water to her mouth, the girl cracked her eyes opened to see the boy looking down at her._

_Are you okay?" The girl stared at the boy and closed her eyes again, "Ah-! Hang on!" The boy gathered his stuff and picked the girl up in to his arms, rushing back to his house._

* * *

Allen looked through the papers for the mission and looked up to Sharon sitting across from him. Sharon seemed to be distracted with the passing views outside the train. Allen smiled at the girl.

"Is it your first time on a train?"

Sharon turned to him.

[What makes you think that?]

"Eh? Well, you seemed interested when getting on. Am I wrong?"

[No, you're right. This is the first time I took a vehicle for transportation.]

"Heh, I see."

"Che-" Allen glared at Kanda who sat next to him.

"Is there a problem, Kanda?"

"Betsuni, just, why do we have to bring her along?" Kanda asked.

"Sharon wanted to come and Komui-san said there was no problem. There's no problem with that."

"Che." Kanda spatted again, "Just don't get in the way."

Sharon nodded in response.

"Sharon won't get in the way, Kanda!"

"Shut up, bean-sprout."

"It's Allen!"

Sharon was staring out the window again with the passing views. She stared at the farming fields and houses passing by. She saw a small girl crying as an older boy; most likely her brother; patted her head trying to calm her down. The girl looked up to her brother with her tear stained face and put on a smile. Her eyes watched the two and felt a small pain in her heart.

* * *

After a long train ride, the three got off on a platform in Belgium and met their finder. The Finder guided them through the city to rest at a hotel. Sharon walked behind the group, looking around her surroundings. They blue sky, now covered by a shroud of gray, threatening to scatters tears on to the earth. Not only was the sky, Glum and dull, the aura of the City was gray and dull as well.

_"Let's play~"_ a taunting voice called out to her.

She glanced back to see a cloaked figure standing in the crowd. Suddenly, everything became slow and monotone. Time had stopped for the two for a salutation.

_"Let's play~"_ The figure raised her head and smirked at her. _"Necromancer~"_

Sharon just stood staring at the figure unprovoked by the presence in front of her.

"Sharon?" A voice called out. Sharon turned to Allen letting the tension vanish and time to move again. He walked over to her side, "What are you doing? You're going to get lost."

Sharon took one quick glance back to find the figure gone.

"Sharon?" She turned back to Allen, "Is something wrong?"

Sharon shook her head.

[No, it's nothing. Sorry.]

"You don't have to apologize," Allen told her with a smile.

* * *

Sharon sat on a soft bed alone in a room, as the others were in the other room having a short meeting. She looked out the window, watching the harsh rain pound against the window. Turning away, Sharon laid down on the bed resting on her side. Her long black hair fanned out on top of the covers and her shoulder. Resting her eyes, she waited patiently for the others to finish their meeting as she listened to the pounding rain. The sound of nature seemed to relax her at times. But that all became futile with a cold laugh.

_"Let, us, play~"_

Sharon opened her eyes, but remained still on the bed.

_"Right, Murderer?"_

The others in the room jumped when they heard the sound of glass shattering and quickly stormed in to the room. Allen's eyes widened to find the window completely destroyed, the bed completely shredded by glass shards. He turned to Sharon, who was sitting on the ground.

"Sharon!" He rushed and got down to her side, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sharon nodded calmly with a straight face.

"What happened?" He asked.

[I don't know myself, the window shattered suddenly]

"Was it an akuma? Or one of the Noahs?"

She shook her head.

[I didn't sense any of them.]

"Really…" Allen sighed and got up, "Anyway, it's good that you're not hurt." He put his hand out pulling her off the ground.

"Oi, bean-sprout." Kanda cut in, "We're going to head out."

"Eh- Already? Didn't we say we're going to head out at midnight?"

As the two conversed, Sharon's focus remained at the bed. Even through sound of the harsh winds and pounding rains, she still heard the voice calling out to her.

_"Murderer…"_

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Allen asked as they stepped out of the hotel at the time of a new day. Sharon nodded.

[I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You are going to be here right?]

"That's true, but…"

She placed her hands on her lap and stared at the ground. Allen was still worried for her, he felt a tense air surrounding Sharon ever since they came to the city. He sighed deeply finally giving in. Sharon gave a glance towards Allen and lifted her notepad.

[Don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself]

"O-Okay…"

The group was lead by the founder to the abandoned mansion near the city by the finders. According to the reports, an old family who were murdered use to live in that mansion decades ago, and due to the fear of it being cursed, the mansion was left unwanted. But recently, people would see smoke rising from the mansion and hear the sounds of music at times. Akumas also have been scouted around the area.

Sharon glanced around the place sensing multiple presence in the area. Multiple akumas were in the woods and mansion scattered, some felt stronger than others. Also, there was a single presence of a human sitting in the middle of the large house. Sharon focused all her five senses for one last count.

"Here we are," the four stopped at the worn out entrance of the mansion, "We can enter from here." The finder informed them, "But please be careful, the floors are quite old on the upper floors."

"Ok, got it."

Allen stepped forward, but was stopped with a grasped on his sleeve. Allen turned to Sharon, who was looking straight at the door with narrow eyes.

"Sharon?"

"What are you doing? I'm going to leave you behind, bean-sprout." Kanda hissed heading in to the building first.

"Ah- hey-!" Allen turned his attention back to Sharon, "Sharon?"

The young Necromancer stood in place for second before she finally let go of Allen and heading in herself.

"Eh? Ah- Sharon!" Allen followed after her.

The two join Kanda and the finder.

"You two search this floor and down," Kanda ordered, "I'm heading upstairs-"

Sharon suddenly grabbed his arm and looked up with determination in her eyes. Kanda glared at her.

"What?"

[Allen and I will head upstairs, you will stay here.]

"Ha?" he hissed as his glare sharpened, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Releasing his arm, Sharon turned, grabbing Allen's arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Eh- S-Sharon?! What-"

Walking up to the second floor, Sharon released his arm and headed down the hall. Allen stared at her with confusion as she quickly paced down the hall.

"Sharon?" He quickly followed after her and took her hand, "What's wrong, Sharon? You've been acting weird." Sharon didn't reply as she pulled out of his grasp and headed down the hall.

The creaking wooden floors and dripping ceilings gave off an eerie aura to this mansion, but Sharon kept moving forward not minding that a single bit. Sharon looked around the area cautiously, the presence of Akumas were still in the building, but they were nowhere in sight. The human presence hadn't moved from it's place either.

After walking through the build for another few minutes, Sharon came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hall causing Allen to bump in to her. He jumped and quickly apologized, but then noticed her eyes focused on to something in the dark hallway.

Allen looked up down the hall to see if he could see anything, but there was no presence of an akuma.

"What is it, Sharon?"

She looked up to him and took out her notepad.

[Don't say anything and follow closely.]

Allen looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes, then nodded.

"Yeah,"

The two continued wandering down the endless hallways of the mansion till they reached two large doors. Then the air chilled quickly and a clash of lightning struck down adding to the eerie feeling of the mansion.

Sharon easily pushed open the doors and walked in to the dining hall. She walked in and looked up to the figure hiding in the shadow at the end of the table.

"Welcome, to my humble to my humble abode, Necromancer~"

Another stroke of lighting rumbled, lighting the room long enough to show the face of the figure.

A young girl with short hair sat at the chair with a grin. Raising her hand, she snapped her fingers in to the air lighting the old candles of the mansion making her fully visible at all times. Short platinum blond hair with sharp red eyes, she wore a simple blue dress with white frills.

Rising from her chair, she lifted her dress slightly to curtsy towards Sharon.

"I'm Laqueta Z. Lundenberg," She introduced herself, then looked up with an sly smile, "I have come to kill you, Necromancer, no, Murderer."


End file.
